who is the man
by Pathatlon
Summary: LAST CHAP! Hermione was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom, completely freaked out. How exactly this had occurred she wasn't quite sure of, the only thing she was sure of was that she was now a man and owner of a big genitalia - reponse to HOM
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling own everything recognisable. I make no profit, none whatsoever.**

This is a response to the **Homomagus Challenge** at **WIKTT. **Either Snape or Hermione must be a Homomagus (like animagus just in human shape, which has one identity and not more like a Metamorphmagus)

* * *

**Title: **Who's the man

**Author: **Pathatlon

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Hermione was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom, completely freaked out. How exactly this had occurred she wasn't quite sure of, the only thing she was sure of was that she was now a man and owner of a big genitalia.

She had for around five hours into the night of June tried to figure out how it had happened exactly, and she had come down to a conclusion.

Since she was quite sure that she wasn't a Metamorphmagus then this had to have happened because of something suppressed. As logical as she was Hermione had written down her problems, in hope to find a line going through it all. But she soon realised that it might not have something to do with only her, but also her surroundings. So, she had started trying to uncover why she in this moment possessed a penis. A rather large one at that! She had now tamed dark, almost black, hair and green-grey eyes. Her hair was slightly long, down to her shoulders, and she was tall, 5"9 and looked quite handsome, though in this moment she was wearing her female clothes, which was a t-shirt and a skirt, and on her male form this looked tight and quite ridiculous!

"Okay," Hermione said aloud to the emptiness. It was rare occasions like these, very rare, that she was thankful for being home alone. Her parents were celebrating their anniversary in Spain throughout the month, which would give her enough time to get changed, she didn't think her parents would like coming home and find their daughter a man. The problem now was just that there was only a week back of the month.

She picked up the piece of paper she had written on and started to look it through. In the end she concluded that this was something psychological. She had no desire being a male, so she supposed that she was just genuinely sick of being called a know-it-all and was in desperate need of being someone else.

But why now? She wondered and looked through the letters she had received throughout the month. In almost every letter Harry, Ron, and Ginny told her not to read too many books, perhaps that was what she was tired of? She also just spent three weeks with her old Potions Professor, who had started out snarky, but had changed gradually once they got to know each other. Hermione knew she couldn't have changed because of him, because secretly then she liked him. They had been making a potion for the Order, and for the first time Hermione felt that Snape didn't hate her as much as it seemed like. But could all these letters and Snape, perhaps the old Snape, have something to do with this?

"Of course it has! Who wants to be labelled as a know-it-all?" Hermione questioned aloud and threw the letters on her desk. "I am not a know-it-all, I just like to learn new things..." Hermione stopped her light pacing and glared at herself through the mirror. That was it! She was in denial! She was clearly a know-it-all (_no I'm not_, she told herself), so she had suppressed her true self in hope to get rid of the _know-it-all_ image, and had therefore become... a man. Hermione contemplated things and decided that that was rather unique explanation.

"So, I have denied my true self and therefore turned myself into another identity, a man... and-"before she could come up with a further explanation the doorbell rang. "Oh shit..." she muttered and moved slowly, very slowly, down the stairs. Who could that possibly be? She mused, but supposed it might be a neighbour or something. However, it wasn't.

"Re-... Er..." She was faced with Remus Lupin and Nymphedora Tonks.

"Er... Hello," Tonks greeted, her pink hair shining in the light of a nearby streetlamp. "Sorry to disturb you this late, Mr..."

"Er...Nicholas," she lied, forgetting a last name. "And no worries," there was a moment of pause, where Hermione suddenly realised that it was five in the morning. "Er... it's five a.m.," she informed, suddenly feeling sick. Had something occurred since they were there?

"Oh, yes. We apologise interrupting your... sleep," they skimmed Hermione, who was wearing her female clothes.

"I'm Scottish. This is the newest fashion in kilts," she quickly lied and Remus and Tonks looked at her dubiously.

"Yes, right, well..." Remus clapped his hands, indicating that he needed to get down to business. "Is Hermione there?"

"Er... in the moment?" Hermione asked and Remus and Tonks nodded. "No," she stretched the word, giving herself time to think, and then she shook her head. "Um... she's out. I'm watching the house; we're good friends..." she smiled lightly by her own story. Could this get any worse? "Has something occurred? I know all about magic and that, and I am Hermione's confidential, so if something has happened?"

"No, no," the two visitors assured. "We're going to a... meeting..." Hermione knew they were talking about Order meetings, and she wished she could go. She had just recently been accepted into the Order, "-and just wanted to get her..." Remus finished, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes. She wasn't an adept Occlumens, she had been taught in it light, and she knew Remus didn't know Legemens, so she had no worries about him discovering her secret. 

"Um... she's out... But she'll be back in hopefully a few days. She had some rather important things to check up on..."

"OK," Tonks beamed and there was an awkward silence.

"She's doing good? Not longing for her parents or friends?" Remus asked in what resembled to a casual voice. He knew Hermione and Severus had gotten to know each other quite well. Remus knew they were both very intelligent and Remus only hoped this guy wasn't her boyfriend, because he'd rather see her with Severus. Not that he'd say it out loud, but between her friend and Severus then he'd vote for Severus.

"Nope, she's doing great..." Hermione beamed happily. "But I will tell her to owl you," her two visitors nodded.

"How good a friend?" Tonks asked, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"I'm actually her cousin..." there was a moment of silence where Hermione mused that it would be better to relate her female and male form somehow. "Mother's side..." Tonks and Remus nodded, and Remus felt slightly better that this wasn't a boyfriend. "Well, once Hermione is home I'll tell her you were here..."**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tonks and Remus stood on the doorstep of the Granger's house, looking at the closed door stupidly.

"What was _that_?" Tonks asked and looked at Remus, her face contorted into puzzlement.

"Her... cousin..." Remus replied, and gave an insecure giggle.

"I didn't believe the story at all," Tonks informed and Remus shook his head in agree. They grabbed the Portkey and were taken the Headquarter, where a meeting was being held.

"Where's Hermione?" Albus questioned, his usual twinkle roaming his eyes. Remus and Tonks looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"We just experienced the oddest thing!" Tonks laughed and tried to dry her eyes.

"We rang the doorbell and then her... her cousin answered the door," Remus howled, "wearing what looked like Hermione's skirt! And...-" fit of giggles, "tried to tell us it was a kilt, newest fashion!" There some chuckling around the table, and then they became serious.

"Well, his name was Nicholas and he's Hermione's confidential and her cousin on her mother's side. He looks like a thirty year old," Tonks giggled again lightly. "But Hermione wasn't home, but he said that he'd tell her we'd been there..." Tonks slumped into a chair, still giggling, but stopped by Albus's expression.

"He seemed quite harmless, Albus," Remus assured and took a seat himself. "He actually seemed... misplaced, but not in the bad way."

"Maybe not..." Albus sighed slightly. "Her parents will be back within the week. Remus and Tonks will you go there and ask her parents about things and then perhaps see if Hermione wishes to join Harry and Ron here?" Remus and Tonks nodded. The Trio had been recently inducted into the Order, and now attended Order meetings, only the most important ones that it.

Hermione's parents would be home in less than an hour, and in a moment of panic she had changed shape. She was astounded by the change, and almost fainted. But, Hermione had better things to do than faint.

Once her parents were home Hermione went to greet them and help unload the car. Once they were finished Hermione went to make tea, while her parents sunk safely into the couch. Then they told everything about their honeymoon, and then they discussed how Hermione's future. Hermione knew that her parents wanted her to become a dentist, but Hermione wanted to stay a witch. She had just ended her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she could barely contain herself. Harry and Ron were to become Aurors and Hermione had chosen to become a Healer and it had made her read all her new books at least four times. Five times, she was currently in the midst of reading her Potions books again when she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it could be; it was after all nine in the evening. She shrugged and let her parents take care of things.

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice called and Hermione got up and made her way down into the living room, where Tonks and Remus stood with Hermione's parents.

"Remus, Tonks!" Hermione greeted happily. They greeted with hugs and then Hermione's mother spoke. 

"Hermione, these two has just told that they had been here a few days before but were greeted by your cousin, I said it was quite impossible since you know your father and I don't have any brothers or sisters," her mother looked rather alarmed and upset.

"Oh!" Hermione said, "That can be explained. Hey, are we going to... you-know-where?" Hermione removed the conversation away from the topic of her _cousin_.

"Yes, in minutes. If you would pack..." Before Remus had finished his sentence Hermione was up the stairs and flicking her wand. Her things were packed, shrunken, and put into her pocket. Then she grabbed Crookshanks and left her bedroom. She said goodbye to her parents and then touched the Portkey, afterwards she disappeared to the Headquarter, where Harry and Ron, and the entire Order greeted her.

"Hermione, welcome," Albus greeted her and Hermione smiled and let go of her cat. "As your cousin told you, then Remus and Tonks were..."

"She doesn't have a cousin," Tonks cut off Albus, and he looked surprised.

"No, I haven't. It was a diluted friend..." Hermione hurriedly revealed.

"He knows about magic and he wore your skirt..." Hermione leaned her head back and laughed joyfully, ignoring people's expression. Severus Snape looked at her as her curls swung lightly. He had gotten to know her better and he sorta thought she was a nice woman, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Albus had asked for them to make a special potion for the Order, and it was quite complex so two was much better than one. They had spent the last week of May and then the first two weeks of June together, making the potion, and then Hermione had back to her parents' house.

"Yes, well... he's very special. But you can tell him anything... he's very reliable," she promised, hoping that if she was ever caught in her male form then she'd still be informed about things.

"How old is he? Despite him wearing a tight skirt and a tight t-shirt then he looked rather cute," Tonks revealed and Hermione blushed a deep crimson red.

"Um... I think he's something in the beginning of his thirties..." she was just about to add _'at least that was what it felt like'_, but decided that it would be misunderstood. She did feel like being thirty when being in her male body, so she supposed she was thirty. "We should proceed?" She hurried to ask, and Severus noted how obvious she tried to move away from the subject of her friend. He felt a light pang in his chest, but didn't think more of it.

* * *

**I know this story is happening fast, but it is not that long anyway. Please leave a review!**


	3. 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Despite Severus's many attempts to get a laughing Hermione Granger out of his head, then he couldn't manage it. The way she had laughed of that incident with her _friend_, her curls swung and her entire being eradiated with humour. So, in a desperate attempt to make himself realise that he was not interested in her Severus had said yes to deliver some files to her from Dumbledore (or it was just a stupid excuse to see her again). Dumbledore had said that it was some very important papers, and that they should be delivered by hand, so he had, _reluctantly_, said that he should do it since there wasn't much to do anyway, and Minerva was _so_ busy.

Now Severus stood on the threshold to Hermione Granger's rented apartment. He knew that she had moved out of her parents' house and had moved into a small flat of her own, once her parents had returned from their honeymoon. He clenched his fist lightly and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for her to open. However, when the door opened it was certainly not Hermione Granger.

"Um, excuse me, I must've knocked on the wrong..."

"Professor Snape?" The man in the door looked back at Severus, and Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "Hermione has told so much about you!" The man exclaimed and gestured Severus inside. Severus wondered if this was the odd _friend_ of Hermione. He looked normal, wore men's clothes, and he seemed to be around the age of 30.

"She has?" The young man suddenly seemed nervous, but nodded. 

"Yes, you're a strict Professor, but good one..." the young man quoted and Severus smiled lightly. Despite his treatment towards her then she still thought him as a good Professors; he was impressed. "Hermione is out..." the young man said eventually and they stood in some silence.

"I can wait..." Severus responded and gathered his hands behind his back, showing his patience. There was something about this guy Severus didn't really like.

"I'm actually on my way out..." the man responded and ogled at Severus impatiently.

"_Fine_," Severus sneered annoyed. "I will be back later," and with that Severus left for Hogwarts. He decided to the occasion to Apperate to Hogsmaede, go to The Three Broomsticks and get a glass, maybe a few, of fire-whisky and then walk to Hogwarts. Somehow his meeting with this _friend_ of Hermione had left him unsettled. He wasn't sure what if it was about the guy, but there was something not right about him. Not only that then he felt rather angry with him. He wasn't quite sure why, and he simply refused to believe that he had come to see Hermione in another perspective than appropriate. It was her life and if she wanted to be with that guy, or any guy for that matter, then it wasn't his problem. He shouldn't be lusting after Hermione anyway. 

The walk to Hogwarts did Severus no good. He kept thinking about that guy and Hermione. God knows what games they were playing since Lupin and Tonks had met him wearing Hermione's clothes! Why couldn't he just ignore the fact that she was seeing someone? It wasn't as if he could claim her. He might've seen her first, to that he wasn't even sure about, but he had treated her like dirt when attending Hogwarts, and there was very little change for him to get her. Three weeks together to make a potion, where he was polite to her, didn't make up for seven years of bad treatment.

* * *

**REVIEW! THANKS!**


	4. 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After Severus Snape had left Hermione's flat Hermione was in despair. She had felt the light changes every time she changed into a man, but into action if was more difficult.

She felt enraged. Where she used to be able to control her wrath then her male form wasn't able to it, and with the knowledge of her female form's feelings her male form was angered. She had felt like hitting Snape!

Once Snape had left Hermione had sunk into a chair, completely baffled. This male effect was great and she had been truly surprised. Apparently where her female form wasn't very jealous and angry then her male form was. This meant that her male form was the opposite of her female form. Hermione stood, suddenly having a bright idea. This meant she could do whatever she actually wanted, or almost! Though, she decided she should go see Snape before anything else. Her male form told her that there was something different about Snape, something her female form did not catch, not that it surprised her since her female form was bad when it came down to men. This was a great opportunity to actually get to know men in general, she mused and changed into her female form. She changed clothes and Apperated to the Hogwarts grounds, before walking up to the castle and into the dungeons, where she suspected Snape would be.

She was surprised when she found Snape. The door to the potions classroom was open and Snape was sitting in his usual chair, without doing anything further. He looked like he was in deep thoughts, and Hermione wondered what he was wondering about. She cleared her throat lightly and Snape looked up and her with a dim expression, almost as if it was the first time he ever looked at her.

"Miss Granger..." he greeted oddly and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Professor," she took a seat and met his eyes. Hell, now even her female form seemed to pick up a difference in him! "Has anything occurred?" She asked before she could catch her tongue.

"Whatever makes you think that?" He replied in the most relaxed voice she had ever heard him use. He felt a slight jovial feeling by the thought that she sensed something was wrong, and that she was actually worried, or just seemed so... well, she asked about it anyways!

"I just... feel that you're... different..." she blushed and shook her head stupidly. "Oh... well... my _friend_ told me that you came by today..." what upward quirk his lips held suddenly disappeared.

"Yes. Albus wanted me to give you this for your work..." he responded dryly and handed her some papers; Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thanks," she replied and skimmed the papers.

"Miss Granger, I don't mean to pride," Severus said and Hermione looked up from the papers. "But is your... _friend_ alright? And who is he exactly. I find myself rather good at recognising people, but he is rather different..."

"Um... He's fine. I can be a bit odd at time, just having fun you know. And he's... just a friend..." an odd silence followed this. "You know men, they're odd," she leaned her head back and laughed, and Severus even chuckled by this. "Well, I should get going. Thank you, professor..."

"Call me Severus," Severus asked uncharacteristically. Well lately he hadn't been very characteristic anyway. He could blame it on those three weeks they had spent together, or better yet, the four glasses of fire-whisky he had just consumed at The Three Broomsticks.

"Severus," she agreed. "Call me Hermione..." she stood and Severus followed her lead. "Goodbye, Severus," and then she left, feeling rather peculiar.

The first thing Hermione did when she came home was to sit down and think things through. She needed to make sure no one ever, or not in the moment, figured out that she had two identities. To start with then she needed to have her curtains drawn close for her windows almost all the time. Even if she didn't change, then people would be able to look in a see Hermione and maybe five minutes later see that there was a male; and by people Hermione thought of perhaps Death Eaters observing her movements. Not that she minded having her curtains drawn close all the time the view wasn't the best anyway. So, that would be act no. 1. Act number two would be getting to know her male form, which meant that she should change form regularly to get use to it and then go out and meet some men and women and have fun.

Hermione shivered lightly by the thought of going to a pub and hit on a girl, but she dismissed it and decided that she should get some pre-work done before the weekend was over her, then she could succumb to her male form completely.

It was summer and Hermione wouldn't begin her working at St. Mungos before the summer vacation had ended. She had apprenticed under Andrew Lane, who was one of the head chiefs of the magical hospital. He'd show and her and teach her everything she needed to know for three years, and then she would be a Healer. But for now she had 2,5 months in front of her and she wanted to spend them wisely, so, what better way to spend them than to go out and meet some new people?

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" A young lady around the age of 25 asked seductively and Hermione froze. She was currently standing at the bar in a nightclub, sipping gently of a glass of Jack Daniels. Hermione had used about good two hours to make her appearance perfect. She had shaved, though she had to use several Healing spells on herself afterwards, and she had transfigured some of her clothes into what she thought would be youthful, classic, and stylish, and of course she had looked through different magazines about style. In the end she was quite proud of her looks. She wore a relaxed jacket in the form of a blazer and some slightly loose cowboy jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she looked rather relaxed, her back against the bar-desk and sipping her drink while watching all the people. There had been few girls before this one, all hitting on her, but she had literally been so freaked out that she sent them off with a distasteful glare.

"Excuse me," she winked at the girl, who smiled softly, and then she made her way towards the men's room, but once far enough away she made her way towards the exit. She needed to pull herself together and she needed to find out how to be a male. She knew that if she bought the woman a drink they'd probably end up snogging and she wasn't ready for that, but then the question was: when would she be ready?

Where was that damn Gryffindor courage when you needed it? Hermione took a deep breath and made her way back to the bar.

"Which one?" She then asked and looked at the woman, who tilted her head and smiled.

"Just a regular beer," the woman asked and Hermione waved the bartender down. It was surprisingly easy being a male, because the body reacted and told her what to do. The beer was ordered and the girl shook her head invitingly, letting her hair wave lightly. "So, I've never seen you here before," she whispered, forcing Hermione to step closer.

"This is my first time here," Hermione memorised what Harry and Ron did with the girls, and flashed the woman a rueful smile with glinting eyes, the woman averted her gaze because she was blushing. This was quite easy, Hermione mused.

"My name is Samantha, what's yours?" She questioned and Hermione raised and eyebrow. What was her name? She wondered. Her eyes flew to her drink.

"Daniel," she said after having taken a long sip of her drink.

"You want to dance, Daniel?" Her voice was smooth and she was leaning closer.

"Sure," Hermione agreed and bottomed her drink and followed Samantha out of the dance floor. They stayed there through many songs and at some point they started dancing a slow dance, even though the music was quick. Before Hermione could think of anything the girl had leaned for a kiss, and Hermione found her genitalia rising. She should really learn more self-control before going out again. No wonder she was getting hard by a mere kiss! "Someone's pleased," Samantha giggled and kissed Hermione deeper. _So this is how it feels to be only able to think with one of the heads men were given..._ and the rest of her thoughts died and she succumbed to the kiss.

After a good few more drinks Hermione was light-headed and laughing at everything Samantha said.

"Come with me," Samantha grasped Hermione's hand and together they left the club.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hermione woke up in the early hours of the morning, feeling the urge to smile without a reason. She snuggled the sheet around her closer.

"Sheet snatcher," someone muttered in a muffled voice, and fell silent again. Hermione froze and turned her head ever so gently. The only thing she could see was hair, lots of blond hair! In this moment she sincerely hoped that it was Draco Malfoy lying next to her, but as the events of last night rushed over her she knew that it wasn't Draco Malfoy, or a male at all! SHIT A KITTEN! They had walked for twenty minutes time, laughing, and having fun, and eventually they had entered a building, leading to Samantha's apartment. Samantha had started to take off Hermione's clothes, and the adrenaline from the excitement and confusion of what was happening made her unable to push Samantha away, adding that Hermione had a bulge in her pants by Samantha's fierce touch. But Hermione hadn't even masturbated in her male form yet, and let alone have sex with someone in it! Hell, she had only had sex once in her life in her female form, and that had been with a muggle in the vacation before her sixth year!

Hermione listened closely for a few minutes, ensuring that Samantha was sleeping. Then slowly Hermione slipped out of the bed and collected her clothes. For a split second she wondered if she should write a note, but decided not to. Right now she just wanted to get the hell away. Eat blue mushrooms on the top of Kilmanjaro! God dammit! She locked herself out and literally ran all the way home. Once home in her apartment Hermione went to take a shower. She needed to cool down and think things through. What had she actually done, why hadn't she prevented it, why was she actually not more angry about it...

And so Hermione started her day out at four in the morning by drinking tea in her female form while going through the events. She could admit to herself that it had been exciting. It had been fun and interesting. It had been different from a female orgasm and she was actually, without realising it, considering going out in town again tonight.

Hermione got up and stretched. This had been a nice night, but she really needed to sort out her male form before doing anything like that again. She also needed to know how to pleasure a woman, which shouldn't be so hard since she was one herself. It was rude just to fulfil Hermione's own needs, after all.

As the following months went Hermione learned more and more about the male gender. She was proud to say that she now actually could shave herself, or himself, without cutting himself. Order meetings weren't that often. Voldemort was gone and had been since the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year, but there were a countless of Death Eaters running wild, which was basically the reason to why the Order of the Phoenix still existed. Harry and Ron started on Auror training a week after Hermione had started on her Healing training with Andrew Lane.

"God dammit! I fucking keep opening my wound when I scratch myself! I hate shaving!" George, or was it Fred, informed annoyed. He had scratched his face lightly and by that opening one of his wounds from shaving, which he hadn't bothered to heal with a spell. The Order meeting was just about to end and people were about to split up.

"Shit an elephant!" Hermione muttered and shook her head. "You have to shave the beard by running the shaver in the same direction as the beard. When beard is only tiny hair you add shaving cream and then go against the hairs. Don't use aftershave before you have removed all the shaving cream and-"People were looking at Hermione oddly now. Even the Headmaster was ogling at her strangely and Hermione just realised what she had said.

"Holy elephantfucking rabbit!" Ron shook his head. "How the hell do you know so much about shaving? You haven't crossed some age line and produced a beard, have you?" Ron questioned suspiciously. Severus was to leave, he really did, but he was also rather curious.

"You know that boyfriend of yours has taught you a few things," Tonks observed, grinning, and Hermione blushed, thinking that they had no idea...

Sometimes she tended to forget that she was in her female form and therefore acted like a male, and reversed. It was beginning to get difficult for her to separate her two appearances, but she knew she had to try. She couldn't slip too many times before people started to wonder. Not to mention that if they, by they she thought of Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, found out that she knew how to do male things then they'd think that she was really close to her _boyfriend_ and a wedding might be underway, which would travel quickly through people and Hermione would most likely get stuck somehow.

She was suddenly surprised when there sounded a knock on her door. She wondered whom the freaking hell it could be.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said surprised when she had opened the door. Severus looked at Hermione, she seemed tired, but he couldn't dwell on that now.

"I thought I asked you to call me Severus," he replied with a polite, but urgent, voice.

"Severus..." she corrected herself, ignoring his bastard approach.

"Can I come in?" He asked idly and Hermione showed him inside. He stopped when he saw how messy there was. Clothes were spread around in the sitting room, men's clothes. "Visitors?" He questioned silkily and Hermione looked around and widened her eyes. "Perhaps your... _friend_?" He looked towards the bedroom. Jealousy suddenly welled up in him. The mere thought that her _friend_ was lying in the next room was making him sick! Bloody Josef and Maria! Why the fuck did he get so jealous?

"Um... it's almost five in the morning," Hermione turned the subject and Severus took the hint of her need to talk about something else. He heavily dragged his gaze away from her bedroom door and to Hermione, whose hair was ruffled and she looked quite tired. She was standing in some light clothes, almost as if she had been up for a while, and her hair was slightly wet from, what he assumed was, a shower.

"Yes. Headmaster sent me. He asks if you could come to Hogwarts. Not for a longer period, but to help me with another potion, for the Order. It is rather complex and needs two people to brew it and since you're-"

"In the Order, yes, yes," she cut him off tiredly. He glared at her momentarily, not use to being cut off.

"I understand if you can't," he said with a light mock in his voice, indicating otherwise, and then looked towards the bedroom door again, and tried hard not to wonder what Hermione had been doing tonight since clothes were scattered around. "Since you obviously have a visitor," it came out as a sneer. He had intended it to be so, but it was mixed with a light hurt in it, which had been unintended.

"Oh!" She said, getting his draft. "No... no... Derek can take care of himself..." she assured. _So that's the devil's name_, Severus mused. "Daniel," she corrected herself.

"Forgotten your lover's name?" He questioned silvery, taking it as a good sign. He smirked at her as she blushed.

"Of course not!" She avoided his gaze, "I'm bad at names..." she lied.

"I highly doubt that, Hermione. You have, after all, a very stimulated mind and are able to remember things very well," he knew that because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to extract so many informations and remember exact quotes from books she read. "But perhaps this mystery man isn't much at all?" He queried innocently out of the blue. He hadn't meant to ask that! He had tried to keep it in him, but it just blurted out of him! He had to know what their relationship was! He had _liked _Hermione for quite some time; he had just never admitted it to himself. But since this mystery man had come around Severus had realised his feelings towards Hermione. She was intelligent and interesting, and he had seen her first! Somehow he felt rather possessive, it was quite ridiculous. The three weeks they had spent together creating the first potion for the Order had been wonderful and interesting, and the knowledge that she now was _taken_ was bugging him to no extent. Freaking mozzarella!

"Um... We should go..." Hermione grasped her wand from the table.

"Perhaps you should get properly dressed. Tell _Daniel_ about your plans, get packed?" Severus suggested and Hermione had the grace to blush again. He almost smiled when he saw her blush.

"Yes, right," she agreed and disappeared into the bedroom. He stood in the sitting room for what felt like forever, wondering what she was doing. He usually never blushed, but a light stain of red graced his cheekbones in annoyance by the thought of what she might be doing. He was actually just about to go knock on her bedroom door, when she came out of the bedroom with her trunk and her cat. She shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket, and then grasped her cat.

"Ready?" She was looking beautiful as she stood there. The early morning sun glittering in through her window and making her hair and her eyes sparkle.

"Yes," he said dimly, and then snapped out of his reverie. They Apperated to the gates of Hogwarts and then followed up to the great castle. Severus tried not to look too much at Hermione, but the more he tried the more he helps himself entranced by her. It was as if running the fast you could, but no matter how fast you ran then you'd never get away. It was actually quite depressing, because he felt like a sixteen-year-old stupid schoolboy with a crush and flushing every time the girl in question looked at him. Well, not flushing, because Severus really did have more control over himself than that, but he did get rather goofy when she smiled to him. This was ridiculous! He had thought that spending more time with her would make him realise what a stupid chit she actually was, but the more time they spent together the more spellbound did he get by her.

"What kind of potion is it, Severus," Hermione asked politely once they entered the castle.

"Um... um..." the words lay on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth seemed to have gone dry and he found himself unable to speak. "A potion to bind a wizard's powers," trying his best to regain his cool self. Hermione stopped her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. "What miss- Hermione," he corrected himself, not backtracking.

"Why?" She asked with a strained voice and Severus looked at her surprised.

"The Dark Lord is gone, but his followers are still at lose. Hermione do you know what will happen to people like the Lestrange if their powers are bound?" Severus questioned silvery.

"But it's their life. I can see it's good, but... but..." Severus couldn't see the problem in things, but apparently Hermione could.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"The wizarding world is my home, and if I ever got my powers bound... I know... you're probably right in wanting to bind some wizard's powers, it's just..." she rambled on, feeling frustrated.

"Hermione," Severus moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, she looked up at him surprised by the touch. "Some people like the Lestrange are better without magical powers," he explained.

"I know, but it's just that some people only have the wizarding world as their home, like Harry, and if he had his powers bound..."

"Hermione we're not using the potion on our own," he informed her, smiling lightly to cheer her up.

"But we haven't invented it and if the potion recipe is found by the wrong person then they might as well use it on us!" She informed annoyed. She didn't know why she was being so annoyed and so frustrated, it just suddenly welled up in her.

"Hermione is there anything wrong?" _The hell there is! PMS!_ She yelled at him mentally. Righ-O, her period was delayed by her being in her male form, and so it crashed when she was in her female form. That meant she should only be in her male form a week after her period had ended and the week before it started, ergo: two weeks in the month she could be in her male form, otherwise she'd screw up her female hormones, which she had now succeeded perfectly.

"No, I'm sorry, Severus," she apologised saddened. "I don't know why I am like this," she explained, lying, and they made their way into the dungeons. Severus told her she would be staying for two weeks and so she would be sleeping in the same quarters and she had slept in last time. They were much like her old Head Girl quarters, only bigger, though she really didn't have anything to fill out the space with.

On the second day the potion was to summer for 24 hours, which let Hermione and Severus off duty.

"Severus I will be going home for a few hours," Hermione stood and stretched her body. Her period would be starting soon and she also needed to brew a potion to take away the pain. Her male form had suppressed her female _things_ and now they were coming back with full speed. Her abdomen was hurting more like ever and she had lost her appetite, followed by a splendid headache and light stomach cramps. That last thing she actually wanted was to be cooped up in the dungeons, brewing stupid potions!

"Why?" He was looking at her in that odd way again, and Hermione wondered what was wrong. He was behaving differently, nice and caring.

"Need a few books," she explained and he nodded, covering up whatever he was thinking. Perhaps her had noticed that her mood had changed? He probably had, not wonder why he was acting nice, and he probably thought she'd go PMS-nuts on him otherwise, and she probably would if he was too snarky.

"Just be careful. Albus has made sure that people think you're in France for a few weeks, because if it is found out that you're here at Hogwarts, making a Potion, then the wrong people will know I'm in it too, or suspect so..." Hermione nodded and then she wished him goodbye. She used the floo to get to The Three Broomsticks, from where she Apperated to her apartment, since she had disconnected it with the floo for safety.

As the night proceeded Hermione found herself unable to go back to Hogwarts. She was feeling restless and ached for human touch. She changed into her male form and found some clothes and decided to head to a nightclub. She followed her instinct like a lion hunting for food. She moved between people, her eyes skimming the crowds for the most inviting girl, and soon she was spotted. She was surrounded by men and women, most likely her friends, and Hermione just walked over to her and leaned down to her and whispered with the smoothest voice she could muster in a seductive way.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Cheek against cheek, Hermione's soft beard was scratching only lightly from not having been shaved. The woman looked into his eyes, and she smiled. Hermione was aching now. It was horrible. The need for something, aching for a touch. She just wanted to try things out, wanted to touch her and be touched herself. It was an odd feeling, one she had only felt a few times in her female form, and supposed that being a male made her hormones rage even more.

"Of course," she replied, smiling softly to her. Hermione smirked smugly to the woman and reached for her hand to pull her up. They followed to the bar, where Hermione promptly bought Helena whatever she wanted. Helena, that was a pretty name, and that was Hermione's last thought before leaning over for a gentle kiss. This night was going to be a night dedicated to exploration. She wanted to explore the female body and try and see how well she could please Helena. She had of course never done this if she had known that Severus Snape would in three hours time be going to Hermione's flat, wondering why she never came back from having just gone getting a few books.

**

* * *

**

**WoW! Review, thank you!**


	6. 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, it makes me continue writing! This is the second last chaper sobs so I am taking liberty in promiting my other stories. I have a Fleur/Hermione story and then I of course have Loveless, which in this moment has 244 reviews, woohoo!**

It had been an odd night. Hermione had undressed Helena and watched her body and explored it. She still had a lot to know about the female body, but she knew how to give an orgasm and with her knowledge she had about her own female body Hermione had managed to give Helena and herself an incredible night. Or two hours, that was as long Hermione could last without touching herself. In the end she just pounded Helena into the mattress, both screaming in passion. It was actually rather embarrassing thinking about it.

It had been dinnertime, 6 pm, when Hermione had left to go home for some books, now it was almost midnight, and Hermione still hadn't come back. Severus was feeling a bit worried, because she had said she'd only get books, not more. _She has 24 hours before the next step of the Potion needs to be ensured, surely you didn't think that she'd spend them with you instead of her boyfriend_, a mocking voice in the back of his head said, and Severus sunk into a chair. He had every reason to go to Hermione's apartment. She had told him she'd be back, but she hadn't and so he should check up and make sure if she was al right. Severus grasped his coat and left the castle. He reached the end of the grounds of Hogwarts and Apperated to a safe place near Hermione. From there he walked to her apartment and knocked on the door promptly, forgetting what time it actually was. However, when the door was opened it was not Hermione, nor was it her boyfriend, but a completely different woman.

"What are you doing, Helena," the voice of _Daniel_ questioned from inside the apartment. "Not leaving, are you?" Severus could hear the tease in the voice, and he suddenly felt anger bubble in him.

"No, Daniel, there's a visitor," Severus hadn't noticed the girl's attire before now, but she seemed to be wearing a long shirt down to her mid-thigh and nothing else. Her hair was ruffled and she seemed oddly pleased. It took a split of a second for Severus to know what had gone on and then it took at least 5 seconds for it all to sink in. Once it had sunk in Severus passed the girl and entered the room and found himself pointing his wand at this _Daniel_. "What are you doing?" The girl was almost laughing. She was obviously a muggle. Daniel, however, looked shocked and seemed to know what this meant.

"Holy crap!" Daniel looked at Severus, who was quite pissed, "um... Helena please go to the bedroom," Daniel asked politely, not thinking that drawing wands right now could be good.

"Daniel," she protested, but Severus cut her off with a sneer.

"Perhaps you should collect your clothes and leave," Severus informed the girl, who looked from Severus to Daniel with confusion written visibly on her face. Severus had hid his wand again since there was a muggle who didn't know about magic.

"Just go, Helena," Daniel asked and Helena moved towards the bedroom. Severus glared with all the hatred he could muster at Daniel, but the man avoided his gaze. _How could he cheat on Hermione?_ Severus wondered angrily. _Where is Hermione?_ He then suddenly mused. Helena came back, fully clad, and hurried to leave. Not a second later Severus had his wand pointed at Daniel again.

"Where's Hermione? Why are you cheating on her?" Severus asked with a dangerous low voice. Daniel seemed unable to move or talk, and looked rather awful, actually, he almost looked too awful.

"Hermione is... out..." Daniel rubbed his face with his hands and Severus snorted with disdain.

"So she's out and you think you can go cheat on her?" Severus asked, eradiating with anger. Slowly he watched as Daniel walked over to a desk and found a wand in the drawer in self-protection. "I knew you weren't a muggle," Severus sneered, which was only half-true. He had had an idea about it, but he hadn't known for sure.

"Shut up! You're just her professor, her ex-professor!" Daniel exclaimed and Severus fired a spell towards Daniel, which he avoided. How dared that _boy_ talk to him in that way? Severus wondered, eyes blazing at the younger wizard, who looked not so young again.

"I might be her professor," sneered Severus, suddenly feeling like an old perverse sick man, lusting after his ex-students! "-but I still have Hermione's best interests in my heart," Severus spat.

"You don't have a heart!" Daniel informed, his entire body stiff with anger. Severus breathed in and out deeply, controlling himself, but on the edge of his tongue lay a simple curse and he had his wand aimed right at the target.

"You don't know me, so I advise you to shut up!" Severus's breathing was uncontrollable and he was so close to just sending off a million curses towards the deceiving body of Hermione's boyfriend. "You're the one who's cheating her!" Severus didn't know this man, and he remembered all the students he had taught and the students in his own time, and this man was unfamiliar.

"It's none of your business!" Daniel replied coolly.

"Oh but it is!" Severus informed, his face expressionless and most fearsome persona he could muster, "Hermione is a clever witch and she deserves better, not a deceiving fool as you!" A long pause followed this, and it seemed that Daniel was in deep thoughts.

"Who's better? You?" He asked, mockingly, and Severus's lip curled into a superior expression of disgust and hatred. He had honestly no idea of what to reply, and before he even found an answer Daniel spoke the striking words. "You like her, don't you?" Daniel looked shocked as the revelation dawned upon him, and Severus drew back.

"No, I do NOT like Hermione," he said, knowing that he didn't sound convincing.

"Then why would you care?" Daniel retorted, a slightly flushed face from anger. Severus was utterly taken aback by this question.

"You're lucky that I don't hurt you!" Severus almost yelled, his hand almost shaking while still pointing his wand at Daniel. Severus lowered his wand and strode towards the door and left the apartment. Never in his life had he felt so angered and never in his life had he felt so speechless and so lost on act. He had no idea of what to do to the man, and he just felt the need to get away. Why would he care? Because he was in love!

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**


	7. 7

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter! Please take your time to review, it will make me happy! Also, look at my other stories after this one. I have Loveless, which is on 250 reviews now, woohoo!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_HERMIONE'S POV_

Hermione stretched in the bed, trying to wake up. Someone was missing by her side, and she wondered where Helena was. Hermione sat up in bed, slightly groggy, when she heard the front door open. She moved out of bed and wondered if Helena was about to leave.

"What are you doing, Helena," Hermione questioned politely, resting up against the door to the bedroom. Helena looked back at her. "Not leaving, are you?" She smirked by Helena's attire: it was Hermione's (Daniel's) shirt and she was looking quite… sweet in it.

"No, Daniel, there's a visitor," Hermione stood tall, knowing that this situation was really bad. A few moments passed and then Severus Snape himself passed Helena in the door. "What are you doing?" Helena laughed by Severus's wand, and Hermione only prayed that Severus would have enough sense not to make a scene in front of a muggle.

"Holy crap!" Hermione was faced with one pissed Severus Snape, "um… Helena please go to the bedroom," asked Hermione politely. This was not a good thing and Helena really shouldn't see this. Severus's wand was in his hand and firmly pointed at Hermione. She could see the anger in his eyes, and she knew she was fucked. She would never be able to deal with him and win, never in a lifetime. She wished to the trees in the forbidden forest that he'd get it over with quickly; she'd rather avoid too much pain. _Wait a minute,_ Hermione mused, _what is he doing here anyway? It's my life!_ Severus could go kick a hare for all Hermione cared. Shit a rabbit, paint McGonagall's owl.

"Daniel," she protested, but Severus cut her off from further speech.

"Perhaps you should collect your clothes and leave," Hermione was torn and she looked like it too. This situation and was bad, and she knew it. Severus Snape was not a man dealing easy with. Severus had lowered his wand, hiding it again, and Helena was looking at Hermione to make the next move.

"Just go, Helena," Hermione scoffed and Helena threw Hermione a confused and annoyed glare as she made her way to the bedroom. No wonder why, it was night and she was being thrown out. Hermione tried to avoid Severus's piercing gaze, but it was hard. His eyes bore into her and she felt like being back at Hogwarts again, almost. This hatred was nothing like she had ever seen before, and it made her angry. Why the hell did he care what she, or he, was doing? He should bloody buttpluck out of it! Helena came back, dressed, and left the apartment. The second she had left Severus raised his wand again.

"Where's Hermione? Why are you cheating on her?" Hermione knew that low voice very well, but this time it was trembling slightly, as if in hurt. Hermione was shocked when the realisation hit her: Severus was in love with her. Could that really be? Holy mother Teresa and the three wise men!

"Hermione is… out…" Hermione rubbed her face, trying to clear her mind. What did Severus act mean? Could he really be in love with her? She felt intrigued by the thought. Kinky thoughts came to her mind.

"So she's out and you think you can go cheat on her?" Severus questioned, the edge of his voice loaded with hatred. Hermione knew she had to protect herself, and so she slowly went to get her wand from the drawer in her desk. "I knew you weren't a muggle," he sneered, and Hermione gulped. Perhaps she'd have a better chance if she had pretended to be unable to fend for herself.

"Shut up! You're just her professor, her ex-professor!" Hermione exclaimed, and ducked just in time for Severus's spell to miss. Severus watched her, getting angrier as the time went.

"I might be her professor," he sneered, "-but I still have Hermione's best interests in my heart…"

"You don't have a heart!" Hermione said, suddenly confused about all this. Within few days he had suddenly changed from being a bastard to being caring, why? Severus's wand was pointed right at Hermione's chest and she knew she'd have to use magic if he fired a spell, and then they'd end up in a duel, which couldn't happen. She couldn't take the risk of being exposed. If they started duelling then the muggle police would be called by, most likely, neighbours and then Aurors would come and so on.

"You don't know me, so I advise you to shut up!" Hermione wished she could tell him otherwise, but she was just as mad as Severus was, except her breathing was under control. "You're the one who's cheating her!"

"It's none of your business!" Hermione informed coldly.

"Oh but it is!" His face was blank, showing no feelings and Hermione somehow genuinely feared for her safety. She knew Severus wouldn't kill or torture her, but there were so many other things he could do... Like shrink her and put her into a jar with onions! "Hermione is a clever witch and she deserves better, not a deceiving fool as you!" Hermione stood stunned at looked at Severus. That was the first compliment she had ever gotten, and it wasn't even given to her directly. She felt her heart bristle with joy. Woohoo!

"Who's better? You?" She had to know. She had to know the truth about Severus's feelings towards her. A silence followed where Severus seemed oblivious to what to say "You like her, don't you?" Hermione asked surprised. She had thought that it might be a possibility that he might like her, but this was so openly, there was no hiding!

"No, I do NOT like Hermione," he really didn't sound convincing and Hermione sensed victory coming.

"Then why would you care?" Why couldn't he just tell the truth? Hermione wondered angrily. If he didn't like her then he shouldn't interfere with her life! She was feeling so frustrated and angered by Severus's actions. Why was he being so impossible? If she hadn't become a homomagus then none of this would've happened!

"You're lucky that I don't hurt you!" That was the first time Hermione had only heard him yell, and it wasn't really a yell, but close. Severus lowered his wand and slid towards the door and left the apartment.

Hermione stood back motionless after Severus had left. She was confused and unable to understand what had just happened. She knew she needed to change into her female form and get back to Hogwarts, at least before Severus became too aware that she hadn't been home and then begin wonder of her whereabouts. A few flicks of her wand later and then her home was cleared. She changed clothes and left the apartment through the backdoor. Once outside she Apperated to the Hogwarts grounds and almost hurried up to the castle. The corridors were dark at night, even though it was a bright summer night. Hermione's steps echoed as she scurried through the halls, her shadow was stretched by the last glow from the enchanted candles, which lit the corridors.

She found Severus sitting by his desk in his office, sipping of a glass of fire-whisky. She knew what was wrong with him: he was jealous, and she was sure of it.

"Severus?" She greeted, trying to sound as if she had no clue of what had happened. Severus's head snapped up in surprised, his dark eyes glittering at her oddly, and then he stood. He threw his glass into the hearth of his fireplace and swept over to Hermione. Once right in front of her he leaned down and kissed her, roughly and tenderly with a mix of suppressed passion like a lion violently attacking a zebra, or gazelle, or antelope or…

He moved away, ignoring how sweet she looked with her mouth half-open and her eyes glittering in surprise.

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you," he informed her, regaining his oh so fearsome composure.

"So you just think that kissing me makes me even with him?" Hermione questioned with a raised brow.

"I suppose not…" he muttered, wondering what the fuck he had done.

"I think I does!" She informed and moved to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "What? He can go a shit a kitten for all I care!" She informed and Severus raised an eyebrow by her statement.

"You mean I've fought a war against your boyfriend and won?" He questioned surprised. "I didn't even know I had feelings for you before _Daniel_ came along," Severus informed incredulously and Hermione thought things were getting rather sentimental.

"Really?" She asked with mock-interest, she had better things on her mind than talking. "I think it turned out for the best then," and she forced her arms around him and forced their lips together. He succumbed right away and soon they ended up on the stone floor, utterly oblivious to anything else than each other. Clothes were shed and moans were cried, and Hermione and Severus had completely forgotten to cast an anti-pregnancy spell. It's odd how things tend to fall down in groups instead of one at a time; like the domino effect.

**THE END**

* * *

**Dirty dogs those two are! So, take your time to review! This was a happy ending!**


End file.
